Usagisan a dad!
by BuffyXTheXBunnyXKill
Summary: In this story Usagi-san and Misaki are already married and experience something very unexpected in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Usagi-san a dad?**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

In this story Misaki and Usagi-san are already married and just came back from their honeymoon in New York. Misaki has already finished college and is working for Aikawa as her assistant. Anyways here we go!

**Chapter 1:**

Usagi-san and Misaki open the door to their house. Usagi-san puts down the bags and Misaki walks in and sits on the couch. He plays with his platinum ring that signified that he was now tied to Usagi-san forever. Usagi comes and slides next to Misaki and grabs his hand. Misaki blushes like crazy and Usagi-san chuckles quietly.

He remembers when they told his brother about it.

XXXXXFlashBackXXXXX

It was the day after Usagi-san had proposed to him. They were sitting eating breakfast. The door rang and he got up to get it. It was a package from his brother and his wife. They had sent him a bear clock and there was a letter underneath the clock.

The letter said that they were going to be in town today and that they wanted to visit. He started to panic, they didn't know about his relationship with usage-san not to mention that they were getting married.

"Who is it from? Usagi-san asked sipping his coffee.

"My brother and his wife. They said that they are visiting today." Misaki turned towards his lover. Panic was written all over his face. "What do we do now? They don't know that we are lovers and how are we going to explain that we are getting married?" Usagi-san walked over and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them." He whispered in Misaki's ear. Misaki blushed as he felt Usagi-san's breath against his skin. Usagi-san chuckled. "You look so adorable when you're nervous." Misaki's blush deepened.

"P-pervert Usagi!" Usagi-san laughed.

With almost no effort he picked Misaki up and threw him over his shoulder and proceeds to the bedroom. He did Misaki for the rest of the morning.

It was late in the afternoon when Takahiro and his wife Manami arrived at the loft. Usagi-san was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper when the bell rang.

Misaki felt his muscles tense up. He still had no idea what he would say to his brother. The bell rang a few more times before Misaki reluctantly got up to get it.

"Hey! How have you been?" Takahiro asked and hugged his brother.

"Uh- hey, everything is fine." He stepped out of his brother's embrace.

"Can we come in?" Manami asked.

"Huh? Ummm… Sure, yeah come in…" Misaki blushed and let them in. Usagi-san got up off the couch to greet them.

"Nice to see you again, Takahiro." Usagi-san shook Takahiro's hand.

"Nice to see you too."

"I have something important to tell you.' Usagi-san said and led them to the living room.

They sat down. Misaki wanted to hide in a corner, he kept his eyes down.

"What's the big news Usagi-san?" Takahiro asked.

"Misaki and I have something to tell you that we should have told you a long time ago."

"So what is it?" Manami asked.

"Takahiro, Misaki and I are lovers and we are getting married." Usagi-san said bluntly.

Unfortunately that was more than he could handle, and fainted right then and there. When Takahiro woke up at the hospital he said that he would accept then one way or another as long as Misaki was serious about this, which he was.

What happened after that was even crazier. Takahiro's doctor was Nowaki Kursama and was checking his charts when all of the sudden Kamijo the devil walked in. He handed the doctor his bag and finally noticed that they were not alone. When Kamijo came clean about how Kursama-san was his lover Takahiro almost fainted again and moaned about how all the people around him were suddenly turning out to be gay.

xxxxxEnd Of Flashbackxxxx

It's funny how long ago that seems. Misaki was so caught up in his thought's that he didn't even notice when Usagi-san carried them to their room.

"H-hey!" Misaki yelled squirming to get free.

"Misaki, you're so cute" Usagi said climbing on top of Misaki and loosening his tie.

"Baka-Usagi!" Usagi-san just smiled and learned closer to Misaki's ear.

"I love you." He whispered. Misaki blushed. Before Misaki could say anything Usagi-san had started to kiss him and Misaki's will crumbled into dust and they made love for the rest of the night.

**Please Review this chapter and don't blame me if the first on sucks okay? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTICE!

Hello! This is Bunny here! Because of a lack of inspiration I have not up dated my stories. (Ichigo: Bull crap) I do promise that Usaigi-san's a dad will be updated this week and as for musical key …

To put it simply I don't know who to pair up so I posted a poll on my page to decide. Since no one has voted it will not be updated until I received some votes!

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy: Here it is the long awaited chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Doctor Says What?

Normal pov.

The next morning Usagi noticed that his lover looked a little pale, but brushed it off as lack of sleep. Well that's what he thought it was until Misaki threw up. He wanted to take him to the hospital right then and there, but Misaki insisted that he was fine. Usagi decided that it was safe to go back to his office and finish his manuscript before Akiwawa showed up and complain that he missed his deadline again.

After that everything proceeded pretty much like any other day. Misaki and Usagi ate breakfast together and Misaki started to clean the dishes when Usagi started his usual harassment on his lover. That's until of course when Misaki fainted in his arms. Usagi wasted no time and got his beloved to the hospital. He wanted to stay with his young husband, but the pesky nurses insisted that he wait in the lobby.

After a half an hour Usagi-san was getting antsy and was pacing threw the lobby, waiting for someone to tell him what was going on. A few more minutes passed and Dr. Kursama came out, his face was blank as if he was mystified or amazed or just plain shocked. Usagi caught sight of the man and rushed over to him.

"So what's wrong with Misaki?" He shook the doctor, knocking him out of his stupor.

"I would rather tell you both together." Nowaki said and led Usagi to Misaki's room.

In the room Misaki was sitting up. His face lit up when he saw Usagi-san. Usage went over and sat by Misaki's side and took his lover's small hands into his much larger ones. After a minute of silence the young doctor spoke up.

"During our testing we found something." The couple immediately tensed. "Relax he is not sick." They relaxed a bit. "We retested you again and again, but the results stayed the same. I have never experienced something like this in my medical career."

"What's wrong with Misaki?" Usagi-san demanded, his patience running thin.

"Okay, relax I was getting there. Anyway congratulations, Misaki is pregnant!"

"What!" Misaki yelled. 'This has to be some sick joke, please tell me this is a dream' he thought.

"Misaki's what?"

"Pregnant. Misaki is pregnant." Nowaki repeated.

"But I am a guy. Men don't get pregnant!" Misaki shouted.

"Well you can. I do not know why this happened, but it's a miracle. You're going to be parents."

Of course then Misaki and Usagi-san fainted from shock.

'Well I think they took it well.' Nowaki thought as he walked out to check on his other patients.

Buffy: Chapter two is done. OMG Misaki is pregnant. What are they going to do? Find out next time. R&R! Thanks!


End file.
